


Я призову твой дух

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Было принято решение устранить Зимнего Солдата, и Стив Роджерс последнее время ведёт себя как-то странно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [till i wake your ghost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437007) by [lanyon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon).
> 
> Оригинальное название фика взято из песни Кристин Хёрш «[Your ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfW4-nP2G1Q)». Лично у меня от этой песни мурашки по коже, но всем рекомендую прослушать ее до или после прочтения. Помогает создать атмосферу и понять задумку автора.

– Этим утром, ровно в 0900 часов по Гринвичу, было принято решение устранить оперативника, известного под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат, – Фьюри кладет папку на стол в непосредственной близости от Стива, но тот её игнорирует.

– Почему сейчас, cэр? – спрашивает он, пока Клинт тянется к папке.

– Почему мы решили устранить самого успешного убийцу последнего десятилетия? – спрашивает Фьюри.

Он задает вопрос ровным тоном, словно считая, что Стив – идиот, потому что спрашивает о таком и сомневается в правильности выбранного курса.

– Он вышел из-под контроля, – говорит Хилл. – Или, по крайней мере, исчез.

– Он так хорошо спрятался, что его бывшие, эээ, _работодатели_ , не имеют не малейшего, блядь, понятия, где он, – говорит Фьюри. – Он вооружен. Он опасен. И его последняя известная цель сидит в этой комнате, – он снова смотрит на Стива. – Кэп, ты должен остаться здесь. Мы не можем гарантировать твою безопасность в Бруклине.

– А здесь у Старк… в Штабе Мстителей можете? – спрашивает Стив.

– У нас есть ДЖАРВИС, – обиженно говорит Старк.

– И насколько хорошо у него поставлена цель?

– Если дойдет дело до стрельбы, на это есть Соколиный Глаз, – говорит Старк. Клинту явно нравится ход его мыслей.

+

Стив едет домой. По пути он заходит в продуктовый магазин и покупает самые обычные продукты: молоко, хлеб, сыр, яйца, муку, бекон, чипсы, апельсиновый сок, пиво, жвачку, мороженое и конфеты.

Он не любит сладкое.

+

– Я думаю, мы сломали Кэпа.

– Но его же нельзя сломать. Он прямо как этот чёртов Титаник: он непотопляемый. 

– Ах, Бартон, ты вообще смотрел этот фильм до конца?

– Что? Нет, эта чёртова лодка не успела отплыть от чёртова порта, а мне _уже_ стало скучно.

– Бартон, ты же знаешь…

– Что Титаник утонул? Да, иди _ты_ на хуй. Старк. Теперь ты понимаешь, о чём я.

– Оу.

+

Кэп приходит на работу. На нем не единой царапины.

– Ты ведёшь себя опрометчиво, Кэп, – говорит Фьюри.

Губы Кэпа складываются в недовольную гримасу, которая могла бы сойти за капризное неудовольствие на лице у менее авторитетного человека.

– Какая-то угроза не помешает мне жить своей жизнью, Директор Фьюри, – он может пустить в ход историю о том, что он просто парень из Бруклина, или указать на свой щит, или на огрубелые пальцы со шрамами, и сказать, что если он не может защитить себя, он не может защитить Америку. Но он этого не делает, и Фьюри благодарит Бога за маленькие милости. Он ещё не успел выпить свой утренний кофе: он уж точно не готов к одной из праведных идейных речей Стива Роджерса.

Фьюри нравится Кэп. Он может и не идеализирует его так, как это делает Коулсон, но он _высоко_ его ценит. Он так высоко его ценит, что хочет сохранить его живым, но Кэп тем не менее настаивает, что ему виднее как лучше поступить в данной ситуации.

Фьюри считает, что Кэп понятия не имеет, с чем они столкнулись. По правде говоря, Фьюри и сам не знает всех масштабов происходящего. Что он точно знает, так это то, что Зимний Солдат – опасный противник. Он – оружие, и он – мастер маскировки, умеющий устранять свои цели самыми разнообразными способами. И это только то, что Агент Романова может рассказать о нём, только то, что он – по большей части человек, с американскими манерами и холодным взглядом закоренелого убийцы.

Рыбак рыбака, думает про себя Фьюри, и с уколом внезапного страха понимает, что Капитан Америка вряд ли сможет разглядеть смерть, даже если он будет смотреть ей прямо в глаза.

+

– Так что, Кэп, мы хотим организовать сегодня вечер кино.

– Спасибо, Тони, но, наверное, я просто пойду домой. Тяжёлый день.

+

– Мы точно сломали его.

– Ты так несчастно это говоришь, Старк.

– Что ты сломал, Тони? О Боже…

– Нет! Нет! Ничего, Пеп, обещаю. Мне кажется… Просто. Кэп. Он изменился.

– Как изменился? Тони, что ты сделал с Капитаном Америкой?

– Я ничего не сделал, Пеп, клянусь…

– В том-то и проблема, не так ли, Старк? – Клинт грустно смеётся, пока до всех, наконец, доходит, что он имеет в виду. – Бедняга, он так много времени потратил на то, чтобы мы стали дружной командой, что все силы ушли, и он совсем отчаялся.

– Он отказался от вечера кино, Пеппер.

Тишина.

– Вечер кино! Это ведь изначально была его идея! А теперь он вместо этого весь такой «О, нет, я лучше вернусь домой и буду стоически переносить свое одиночество».

– Откуда ты знаешь, что ему одиноко?

– Я тебя умоляю. Он постоянно слоняется здесь, бросает на всех проникновенные взгляды, чтобы только с ним заговорили.

– На самом деле, Старк, он уже давно такого не делал. О Боже, неужели у Кэпа завелась девушка?

– Хватит идиотничать, Бартон.

– Парень?

– Да, это точно менее идиотская из твоих идей.

+

Стив приходит домой. Телевизор включён. Иногда он задумается, не сходит ли он с ума.

+

Металлические пальцы сжимаются вокруг его горла, за ними следуют теплое дыхание и мягкие губы.

+

– Мы ни на каплю не продвинулись в его поисках, – говорит Фьюри. Сложившаяся ситуация явно выводит его из себя.

– Убийцы просто так не исчезают.

– Я исчезла, – говорит Наташа.

– Но мы знаем, _где_ ты. Ты пришла к нам, – говорит Фьюри. Это справедливое замечание, но Хилл закатывает глаза. – Я не думаю, что подобное случится с Зимним Солдатом.

– Может, он мёртв, – говорит Клинт. – Убийцы же болеют, так ведь?

– Только не этот, – говорит Наташа. – Он… особенный.

– Мы должны расширить круг поиска, – говорит Фьюри.

– Или сузить его, – Бэннер барабанит пальцами по столу. – Если ему нужен Кэп…

– Мы не будем использовать Кэпа в качестве чёртовой приманки, – говорит Фьюри.

– Но это самое очевидное решение, – говорит Старк. Он всегда поддакивает Брюсу. Они всегда самые умные в комнате. – Ты пойдешь в Центральный Парк, зайдёшь в самую глушь, весь такой хрупкий и беззащитный – настоящая конфетка для профессионального убийцы, Кэп, и тут мы его схватим.

– Тони, – говорит Стив. Он зажимает переносицу между большим и указательным пальцами.

– Сострой из себя эдакого щеночка. Это у тебя отлично получается. Из нашего русского друга можно будет верёвки вить.

– И ты потом будешь объяснять Международному Совету по Безопасности, почему мозги Капитана Америки оказались размазанными по тротуару…

– Если он до сих пор не попытался убить меня, – говорит Стив. – Можем мы просто предположить, что…

– Мы ничего не будем предполагать, – резко отвечает Наташа.

– Мы даже не знаем, в какой он сейчас стране, – говорит Стив.

– Если ты у него на прицеле, Кэп, – говорит Наташа, – он где-то рядом.

+

– Они хотят убить тебя.

Губы у его горла – мягкие. Он сухо сглатывает, с громким щелчком.

– Они хотят убить тебя, потому что считают, что ты хочешь убить меня.

Мягкий низкий смех. Он поневоле вызывает у него улыбку. Он зарывает пальцы одной руки в длинные волосы.

– Баки, – вздыхает он, – Яша…

+

– Он в Нью-Йорке, Директор Фьюри. Было подтверждено его появление в Куинсе. Маленький мальчик позвонил в службу спасения, потому что он увидел монстра.

– Продолжайте, Ситвелл.

– Согласно стенограмме звонка «он выглядел как человек, только с длинными черными волосами и металлической рукой. На руке у него была звезда, он взял мой щит и сломал его на две половины. Я заплакал, и он убежал».

– Его щит?

– Да, сэр. Семилетний мальчишка – Отис Фаррелл – играл с пластиковой копией щита Капитана Америки, когда увидел его.

+

Стив возвращается домой, пробираясь сквозь первый снегопад. Он живет в особняке в Бруклин Хайтс. Его ноги немного скользят по льду, и он засовывает руки поглубже в карманы.

Его щит у него на спине.

Он поднимается по ступенькам к себе в квартиру, телевизор включён.

Иногда он задумывается, не сходит ли он с ума.

+

Ему в руку всовывают ножницы, и скоро весь пол на кухне покрыт тёмными волосами.

Его ведут в спальню и там целуют.

+

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь переехать в Штаб? – спрашивает Тони как-то раз. – Тяжко же добираться до работы в такую погоду.

– Ты ни дня в жизни не ездил на работу, – говорит Наташа. Она сидит на краю дивана. Сегодня был длинный день: со всеми этими раздражающими совещаниями и зимой, которая подкрадывается и сжимает в своей пасти Нью-Йорк, как тень, или как холодные металлические пальцы.

– Мне нравится, – говорит Стив. Это правда. В метро душно и жарко, и другие пассажиры думают, что он – безумец с щитом за спиной, который считает себя Капитаном Америкой, ну или что-то типа того. Это вполне понятно, ему кажется, когда он притворяется, что не слышит их сочувственного шёпота: бедный молодой человек, он думает, что он – герой.

– Ты и в правду выглядишь уставшим, Кэп, – говорит Наташа.

– Я хочу домой, – отвечает Стив.

+

Конец ноября, вечер субботы: Стив нашёл для него длинное синее пальто, немножко похожее на военное, и они выглядят как любая другая молодая влюбленная пара. И только им двоим известно, что под жёсткой шерстью пальто и перчатками, которые Стив купил ему, спрятана металлическая рука. 

Они целуются, стоя посередине своей улицы, и улыбаются друг другу, Стив околдован прозрачными серо-голубыми глазами, которые выглядят как осколки льда.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он, и в награду получает улыбку.

– Пойдём домой, – говорит он.

+

– Ему, должно быть, одиноко, – болтают интерны. – Мужчина с такой задницей никогда не должен чувствовать себя одиноким.

+

– Я люблю тебя, – грустно говорит он, зарываясь лицом в пространство между гладкой и покрытой шрамами кожей, обтягивающей идеальную дугу плеч и позвоночника. – Не…

+

– Только на этой неделе, Директор Фьюри, по неподтверждённым данным его видели восемнадцать раз. Три раза в пределах обозначенной красной зоны и одиннадцать раз в пределах обозначенной чёрной зоны.

– Кто-нибудь скажите Кэпу, чтобы он перестал хуёвничать и уже покинул свою чёртову квартиру.

– А если он всё же не захочет?

– Отправьте Железного Человека, и пусть он приволочёт его через силу. Мы не можем захлопнуть эту чёртову ловушку, пока наживка продолжает ускользать сквозь наши собственные чёртовы пальцы.

– Я думал, мы не собирались использовать Капитана Америку в качестве наживки, сэр.

– А вы когда-нибудь слышали, что болтают интерны, Заместитель Директора Хилл? «Фьюри тот ещё лжец».

+

– Блядь, блядь, блядь, у нас ситуация. Вооружайтесь, поднимайте в воздух чёртовы реактивные самолеты, нам нужны самые лучшие, выпускайте псов…

– Что случилось, Старк?

– Я только что видел, как Зимний Солдат зашёл в здание Кэпа.

– Блядь.

– А я о чём, Фьюри.

– Жди подкрепления.

– Но ведь Кэп там с психом, который хочет убить его…

– Я сказал, жди подкрепления, Старк.

С другого конца слышится громкий, высокий визг, переходящий в слишком знакомые гитарные аккорды.

– Ну почему это, блин, всегда AC/DC?

+

Холодные, как зима, металлические пальцы нежно скользят по его щеке.

– Ты был на улице, – ели внятно произносит Стив, медленно просыпаясь. – Говорил, не ходить туда без меня. Опасно, – он переворачивается на спину. – Я знаю, знаю, ты тоже опасен, – он приподнимает голову. – Поцелуй меня.

+

– Фьюри…

– Боже, Старк, ещё раз выкинешь эту хуйню и…

– Ты должен услышать это…

– С Кэпом всё нормально?

– Он… ну. Похоже, он спит с врагом, Ник.

– Он чего?

– В постели. С врагом. Изображают монстра с двумя спинами? В той спальне сейчас занимаются жарким сексом, и я не собираюсь никого прерывать, понимаешь, о чём я говорю?

– Старк…

– Я подожду на кухне. Сделаю себе бутерброд. Ух ты, Грюйер…

– Ты что забыл, что издан указ стрелять без предупреждения, Старк?

– Да иди ты на хуй, Фьюри. Я не убиваю тех, на ком нет штанов. Боже, Стив, что так сложно купить чёртов майонез? Но, да, Фьюри. Миссия невыполнима. Кэп, кажется, привязан. То есть, в физическом смысле.

+

– Почему ты не сказал нам, Кэп?

Стив опускает глаза на свои голые ступни. Его щеки сделались светло-розовыми. Он сидит рядом с Баки на диване, на нём тренировочные штаны, а на плечах Баки красные царапины от ногтей.

– Я думал, – говорит он практически бесшумно. – Я думал, что, может быть, он не настоящий, и я его выдумал.

Баки выглядит расстроенным. Его пальцы сжимаются на бедре Стива.

– Тебе придется пойти с нами, Джеймс, – говорит Фьюри. – Чтобы подтвердить твою личность.

Он верит в Романову. Какие бы доказательства того, что он – Джеймс Барнс, не существовали, она обязательно найдет их. А если их нет – то она всё равно найдет их.

+

Они приводят его в Штаб. Стив неохотно тащится за ним, его ноги шаркают по покрытой снегом земле.

Они снимают его руку, чтобы Старк мог поковыряться в ней и убедиться, что в ней не спрятано никаких смертоносных препаратов, боеголовок или устройств слежения.

+

– Поверить не могу, что Кэп отлынивал от вечеров кино ради регулярного перепихона.

– _Прикинь._ Строил из себя старомодного святошу из сороковых годов, а на деле укрывал преступника.

– Укрывал? Это так детишки теперь это называют?

+

Баки прикрепляют новую руку.

Она тёмно-синяя, и в районе дельтовидных мышц на ней новая эмблема в виде крыльев, вроде тех, что на шлеме Капитана Америки.

Международный Совет Безопасности это не забавляет.

Фьюри говорит, что если бы они увидели, как Зимний Солдат и Клинт Бартон изображают ангелов, лёжа на снегу на крыше Штаба Мстителей, их бы точно позабавило увиденное.

Это их тоже не особо веселит, но Фьюри как бы похуй. Он наливает себе стакан скотча и поднимает его в честь Агента Коулсона, чья фотография в рамке висит на стене в его офисе.

– Баки Барнс, – говорит он. – Кажется, теперь у нас полный набор, Фил, – он выпивает стакан до дна. – Жаль, что ты этого не видишь.

+

Они возвращаются домой, их руки безошибочно находят друг друга.

– Ты не сумасшедший, Стив.

– Я знаю, Бак. Я знаю, – он смеётся, глядя на недоверчивое лицо Баки. – _Теперь_ я знаю. Я никогда не считал себя особенно умным.

– Ты самый умный идиот, которого я знаю. И это при том, что Доктор Бэннер у нас светлая голова…

+

– Как дальше действуем, сэр?

– Продолжайте слежку, Хилл.

– Что вам подсказывает сердце, сэр?

– Мы не полагаемся на сердце в данных ситуациях, Хилл.

– Да, но…

– _Сердце_ мне подсказывает, что Стив Роджерс в надёжных руках.

– Как-то это нетипично оптимистично с вашей стороны, сэр.

– Только не распространяйся об этом, Хилл. Ходит молва, что у меня нет сердца.

– Уверяю вас, сэр, я не собираюсь выводить никого из этого заблуждения.

+

– Так что, Джеймс, Стив уже рассказал тебе, что случилось с Доджерсами?

– Хочешь проверить, как сильно эта рука может ударить тебя, Бартон?

+

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я знаю, приятель. Тебе не обязательно повторять это, я никуда не исчезну.


End file.
